Along with the rapid development of the global economy, consumer electrical and electronic products, such as mobile phones, have come from one generation to the next at an ever-increasingly faster speed, and their abandonment amount has increased year by year. However, most of these abandoned products include touch display elements which still have perfect functions and which each include a touch panel and a display module.
Currently, these abandoned products are mainly handled by mechanical pulverization or manual disassembly, so as to remove the touch panel from a surface of the display module. However, the existing handling mode is inefficient. In addition, the touch panel is firmed adhered onto the display module through an adhesive, so the touch panel or the display module will readily be damaged during the removal thereof, and thereby a recovery rate of the touch panel or the display module will be remarkably reduced.